He is MINE!
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Belarus wants her brother to herself and no one could stand in the way. WARING(S): Inside


A/N:t This fic is what I would like to call a grimdark fic. It's dark (as the name suggests) and has gore, blood and rape in it. This is also a rare paring, BelFra so apologizes for the use of a crack paring. I would like mention that it is Dom!Belarus and it is non con/dub con with amputation, eye gore, and different methods of torture.. Any issues then stop reading.

I WANTED TO TORTURE SOMEONE OKAY #SORRYNOTSORRY

**None of this is DEAD-ON what would happen during a amputation.. **

**I am not a doctor.. Nor have I had a limb amputated nor have I got a degree in Medical**

**I am just a fanfic writer writng OOC guro/porn or whatever you want to call it.**

I do not own Hetalia or the characters mentioned in this fic. All rights gone to their rightful owner. Theres no profit made, I'm just really bored at the moment

So basicaly if you hate blood, gore, non-con or crack parings then you better turn back now.

Theres gore in this chapter, but no rape. This story will be a three-shot

**Don't like? Don't read! There is plenty of fanfiction out there for you!**

France groaned, opening his eyes to see only blackness. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep on the couch after Russia headed upstairs to sleep. Russia and him had been dating for more than a few weeks. Yeah, it was slightly weird, France was scared of Russia but when he looked past all the freaky purple aura and scary chant stuff.. he realized Russia was just about as compassionate but the only thing France worried about was Belarus. Belarus had been giving France evil looks and threats ever since. France moved his arms only to find that they were restrained to something, His eyes got used to the darkness to see a dark stone walled room. Looking around, he was still clothed so he wasn't expecting much.

"Qui est là?"

France said looking around the room watching everything, his hands were tied to wall and he was in a sitting position. After what seemed like an hour or two the door opened. There stood Belarus, with a evil look. France struggled against his restraints more. She entered the room and flicked a light switch. The room appeared to just be like a dungeon and with France tied to the wall, it actually was beginning to look like one.

"Biélorussie, Qu'est-ce-"

Belarus was quick to slap him and France let out a yelp, "Quiet! How dare you take my brother away from me!" She screamed at him, "сука, шлюха, шлюха чалавек" with each word she slapped and punched him in the face.

"Belarus, s'il vous plaît-"

"I won't, You stole him! Stupid little bitch!" Belarus screamed at him without letting him finish, she punched him again for good measure. Belarus was raging with anger, envy and the lust for punishment. "And I will be the one to make sure Russia will never want you again!"

"Belarus, please no , have mercy!"

"Mercy! Bitch, attention seeking whores like you don't deserve mercy!" Belarus screamed grabbing the knife that she carried around with her. Belarus wanted to start with mutilations, Russia wouldn't want France if he was mutilated would he? And if he didn't want France then he would come flying into Belarus's plans... this was a full proof plan. France watched her take out the knife and began to freak out.

"Please you can't do this to me!" France screeched in vanity knowing Belarus's intentions, "Russia doesn't love you, there's not point in this! Your his sister!"

"I don't care! I get what I want and I want Russia but you, being the little bitch you are standing in the way, I need to get rid of you," Belarus said with a smirk. The first she would need to do was strip him. Him being in just the normal shirt and jeans, this was going to be easy, She took the knife and cut all the buttons on his shirt and ran her knife over his chest. Belarus actually couldn't blame Russia for liking France, he was really handsome. Too bad she had to wreck his body.

France shook and began to struggle harder and Belarus just laughed at him, "Stop struggling slut, you won't escape without a body bag,"

France let out a whine, Belarus grabbed her knife and sliced his chest. It was not a deep cut but it was deep enough to bleed. Belarus sliced his chest again but deeper. France yelped at each cut made on his chest. Belarus leaned her head down and lapped up the coppery tasting fluid. "Your blood tastes so good," she mumbled lapping up the blood trickling down France's chest. The licking stringed and tears steamed down his face. This had never happened to him before and it was too much.. too much for him but Belarus was only starting with him. She lifted her head and smirked, "Your so weak, I've only got started,"

She trailed the knife ever so slowly up to his arm, just half way down because she did not intend on cutting his whole arm off . Belarus gave France one more evil grin before she began to slowly cut into his arm. France froze only to start screaming as the blade sliced into his arm snapping and breaking stuff that stood in its way. The blood began to flow down his arm as he began to thrash to get away. Belarus just laughed in a sadistic way and continued slicing into his arm. The blade snapped veins and all that was there too just so Belarus could cut off his arm. It was hanging by a single piece of flesh before Belarus ripped it off. France was breathing heavily, his throat becoming sore from screaming. Belarus uncuffed the bloody limb and lay it next him.

"Now.. the next one," She said before trailing the knife to his other arm and did the same thing. Cutting deep into his arm, snapping the veins and bone that stood in the way of taking off France's second arm, but this wasn't the only thing she would do. She was going to make sure that there was no way in hell that France would be loved by Russia. She wanted Russia to leave France t the dogs and then into her loving arms. She thought of the sick thought as she cut through France's arm. France was blacking out, going in and out of consciousness as his body stopped thrashing and his breathing began to get heavy. Once it was hanging from a piece of flesh, Belarus pulled it off, unlocking the amputated arm from the cuffs.

"Hey France," She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "HEELLLOOO FRANCE," She said waving her hands in front of France while he slipped out of consciousness. She scoffed, "What a weak nation, Can't handle two simple amputations,"

She sighed and picked up the amputated arms, well she would have to do SOMETHING with them some time soon. She picked them up and went up stairs to the kitchen, she placed them into her large fridge and shut it. May as well keep them for future purposes, now what to do with France? Wait? That was her only option. She went back into the basement and set the rest of her tools out. She then bandaged up France's stumps so blood didn't get everywhere. Belarus suddenly got an idea, Suppose if France suddenly went "missing", then Russia would have to leave France and find someone new.. and she was just gonna return France, she could keep France around to her bidding, or even as close as a _sex slave_. She smirked watching the other one in a unconscious haze.

Within time France eventually gasped, waking up to feel the terrible pain in what was left of his arms. He looked up at Belarus, too scared to move even though he could if he wanted

"C-Can I leave now?" France asked her.

"You seriously are pathetic France," Belarus spat at him, "A weak _slutty_ nation that can't handle an amputation, one of the super powers might I add,"

"Try having your arms forcefully amputated from you!" France shouted at Belarus, on the urge of breaking down, "Just let me go, I won't tell Russia what you have done, I won't tell anyone!"

"Not good enough," She mocked in a sing song-y kind of tone, "Now, we have more to do France, and I know how much of a whore you actually are,"

"Don't call me that!" France spat at her, "I am not a whore! So don't call me one!"

"Oh shut up France!" Belarus laughed, "Everyone knows you would spread your legs for anyone, Now as I was saying. If you go missing then Russia will have to leave you and fall in love with me. So I have decided, I will keep you for when I am bored,"

"You can't do that!" France said, looking up at her trying to stand up without using his arms to do so which was difficult.

"I can, plus who really does like you France?" Belarus said before walking near the door, "Everyone thinks your a stupid slut who can't do anything right,"

"That's not true," France shouted at her, he would never believe that the nations thought that of him.

"It is," Belarus said opening the door, "It is true, No one really does like you France. I can understand..,"

France said nothing this time, debating whether to cry or not. He wasn't worthless and he did do things right and he defiantly not a slut like Belarus said. She was lying! Okay, Maybe he and a lot of people didn't get on.. he wasn't disliked by everyone.. right? Belarus left to go get something quickly. She went through a few drawers and found it, a dog collar. She went back down to the cellar. France moved away from her, she just laughed and grabbed him by his hair and put the collar around his neck. France struggled but surprisingly Belarus was strong. Plus with his arms gone it made things difficult for him to get away.

"There, Your mine," Belarus grinned looking at her little slave. This was temporary though, when her and Russia got together she would leave France to the rats. It wasn't her problem after it. She adjusted the strap and smiled, "_Perfect,_"

"W-what are you going to do?" France asked, fearing her answer.

"Hmm," She hummed, grabbing her knife again and held it up to his face. Before France could react she stabbed into his eye. France froze for a few seconds before he thrashed around and screamed uncontrollable. It fucking hurt so much! Eye juices and blood ran down his face as Belarus pulled out the knife with the eye stuck on the other end of the knife with a snap. France cried outloud, he couldn't cover his eye socket with his hands so he just let the blood run down his face. Belarus laughed and took the eye off the other end of the knife and smirked. She dropped his eye and stamped on it. France looked up, still crying. Belarus just laughed at him.

"Sorry, I should of warned you," Belarus said, which sounded fake, "I'm going to leave you now, I'll be back later for more fun!"

She left and France was left crying as blood mixed with his tears flowed down his face. He missed Russia more than ever and didn't know what to do.

He could only cry.

A/N: I might write more... depending on how I feel.

WOOOOH i AM A BADASS. I IGNORED THE M RATED GUIDELINE. YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE!:) #TOOMUCHSWAGFORGUIDELINES


End file.
